nysdehkidr5fandomcom-20200213-history
NYSdehkidrs
"Hello everyone, I'm '''NYSdehkidrs '''here!" -NYSdehkidrs' usual intro NYSdehkidrs '''is a YouTuber that upload videos about almost everything, although he usually makes Gaming videos and, nowadays, "Fracas" videos. He never made a legitimate face reveal on his channel until Haunt the House: Trial By Fire MV (A FANGAME) - Development Video was uploaded. Afterwards, he made more videos with him showing his real life self. He (as of April 26, 2017) has 267 subscribers and 105,974 total views (you can just look at the infobox, noob). History 2013-14 NYSdehkidrs started out as a ''ROBLOX ''channel, with the channel name at that time was '''NYSdehkidrs / ROBLOX and Minecraft! After five Roblox videos, he uploaded his first Minecraft video. At that time, he had a really slow computer, hence the laggy gameplay. NYSdehkidrs didn't have a serious rise in popularity until Titanic Sinking Theory 2013, where it racked 1000 views in ten months, the most popular video of his channel at the time. He then uploaded more Roblox videos (with a mix of Minecraft videos), and had a span of Virtual Sailor 7 ''videos, and hit 20 subscribers in June 24, 2014. After the Virtual Sailor 7 video span, he uploaded 11 Tetris Friends videos at the same day, the most videos he has ever uploaded at one day. It wasn't successful, since up to today, those videos have a combined 185 views, 1 view lower than FNAF 3 iOS: BB DBL CLICK, also made by NYSdehkidrs. A bunch of unsuccessful videos later, in August 30, he then uploaded a video that would topple Titanic Sinking Theory 2013 in most viewed video, called Terraria iOS: Defeated "The Twins". The video gained 1000 views a month after it was uploaded and in 4-5 months, took over as the most viewed video in the channel. Later on, he would upload more Terraria Hard mode boss battle videos, with all of them being successful in their own way. That also started the Terraria era of his channel, as for months, he uploaded bunches of gameplay moments and a couple of boss battles. Part of the Terraria era was the two Terraria Crafting Ideas videos that NYSdehkidrs now regrets doing (You could say that he was high when he made those videos). 2015-16 Afterwards, Five Nights at Freddy's went into the channel, and it didn't last long, although it was kinda mediocre in success. Games then came in the channel and after a short time, was gone. Then, a game would then also reveal NYSdehkidrs' hidden hobby, which is game making, ''Haunt the House. After a few gameplays, NYSdehkidrs then revealed his face through a video by the name of Haunt the House: Trial By Fire MV (A FANGAME) - Development Video. In September 2016, NYSdehkidrs uploaded his first Fracas video, Super Smash Flash Fracas, in an attempt to revive his channel's relevancy. 2017-Present NYSdehkidrs currently makes video gaming montages in the form of Fracas videos. He plans to make Overwatch videos soon. Outside of YouTube He develops games with RPG Maker MV, and has released some titles for it, although he admits that those were "trash" and looks forward to creating better quality games. Trivia * He regrets making both of the Terraria Crafting Ideas videos. In fact, he regretted it so much that he bashed the two videos he created himself. * His most viewed video, (OLD) Terraria iOS: How to Craft Tizona, Tonbogiri, Hamdrax, Megashark, currently has 24,827 views, about 1/4 of his channel's total view count. * 8 of the 10 most viewed videos on his channel involve Terraria, with one of them being one of the Terraria Crafting Ideas videos. The other two involve the RMS Titanic, taking 7th and 10th most viewed spots. * The program he uses to edit his videos is CyberLink PowerDirector 15. * If NYSdehkidrs had to draw a line between "Good" content and "Crap" content of his channel, it would be between the videos Zelda Rekt Yoshi?! and Tommy Cayetano - Tasting Crimson (REMIX) Full Version. * NYSdehkidrs stated that Echorim TV might beat/tie his subscriber count by this Thursday. This is ironic since NYSdehkidrs doesn't want anyone he knows surpassing him by subscriber count.https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCokjpYwKhyJny-v3D0ZWXaQ/discussion ** Echorim TV finally surpassed NYSdehkidrs in subscriber count in April 26, 2017. * Like Echorim, expect NYS to reply to your comment. References